


Hajime Gets Double Boinked in the Mindscape

by Yanjime



Series: Hajime's Subconscious [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: I'm bad at writing smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Spitroasting, Split Personalities, hajime's subconscious, yanjime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanjime/pseuds/Yanjime
Summary: Hajime, Izuru, and Yanjime are all in the mindscape together, and two of them have a plan. It won't end well for Hajime.





	Hajime Gets Double Boinked in the Mindscape

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from a friend. Don't forget to follow my Tumblr for more Yanjime content.

Hajime let out a scream, clutching at his hair tightly. "No! No!" He had passed out from overworking again. That meant that he was back here with-  
"Hajime! You're back!" Arms wrapped around his neck from behind.  
Hajime tried to wrestle them off of him. "Let go of me, you freak!!!"  
Yanjime released him, grinning. Izuru stood behind him. "Aw, did I invade your personal space, Hajime?"  
"Yes, you did." Hajime backed up until he was against the wall. "You two just... Leave me alone!"  
Yanjime gave Izuru a look. After their... Experience together, they had been planning this. "Don't worry, Hajime. We aren't planning on taking control from you. Not this time."  
"I... What? Why not?"  
"We have other plans for you," Izuru spoke up as he approached Hajime.  
"O-Other plans? What do you-" He was silenced by Izuru's lips on his. Izuru cupped his face in his hands and pulled him away from the wall enough that Yanjime could get behind him. Yanjime's hands trailed down to Hajime's hips, while he kissed the back of his neck.  
Hajime pulled away from them, pushing them both away. "What the fuck is wrong with you two?!"  
Yanjime laughed. "Oh, come on. Izuru and I already had some fun. Don't you want to join in?"  
"Of course I don't!!!"  
"But don't you want to know what it's like?" Yanjime purred. "You're still a virgin, just like Izuru was before we decided to have fun."  
"I- I want to know what it's like, but... Not with you two."  
"You're going to hurt our feelings, Hajime," Izuru spoke up again. "We're supposed to be close, aren't we? After all, we share a body. We're the best people in the world to know where you'll feel best."  
Hajime swallowed down his nervousness. "It's... That's why it'd be so weird..."  
"Who will ever know about it though?" Yanjime offered. "The only people who would ever know is us. And we would never tell."  
Hajime swallowed again. He wanted to say no, but... Yanjime's hands were going under his shirt and it felt way too good.  
"Hey," Yanjime whispered, stilling his hands. "We can stop whenever you want. Just tell us and we'll pretend the whole thing never happened. Does that sound fair?"  
Hajime nodded slowly. "Yes..."  
"Yes what?"  
Hajime shook his head. He really hated these guys. "Y-Yes, I'll sleep with you two..."  
As soon as he had said that, he found himself forced onto his hands and knees.  
"Wh-Wha?! What are you-"  
"Shut up," Izuru growled. Before Hajime could even figure out what was going on, the other two had stripped him fully.  
"A-Aren't you two a little two eager?!"  
"Who wouldn't be eager to fuck a bitch like you, Hajime?" Yanjime purred.  
Hajime tried to speak up, but was stunned into silence when Izuru began to undo his pants. This is moving way too fast!  
He let out a shout as a slicked finger pressed into his entrance. "Y-Yanjime!"  
"You're taking it really well. Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Yanjime asked him.  
He didn't have time to retort as Izuru shoved his cock into his mouth. He tried to focus on not gagging, but it was hard when Yanjime added another finger.  
Izuru didn't move, simply waiting while Yanjime prepared him. Hajime let out a small whimper when Yanjime removed his fingers. "I think he's ready."  
Hajime wanted to move away when Yanjime lined himself up at his entrance, but he couldn't do that without taking Izuru deeper into his mouth.  
He let out a loud moan when Yanjime pushed into him. His eyes rolled back in his head. Was it supposed to feel this good?  
Izuru finally began to move then, holding Hajime's head in place and he thrust in and out of his mouth.  
"Taking two men your first time... You really are a slut, Hajime."  
"Oh, come on, don't call him a slut, Izuru. A slut has some use. Hajime is just a worthless reserve course student."  
Hajime let out a confused whimper at the harsh words, but quickly forgot them after a hard thrust from Yanjime.  
"Such a narcissist," Yanjime scolded. "Who else would get off on getting fucked by themselves?"  
Hajime felt a chill run down his spine. There was no way he was enjoying the verbal abuse... right?  
Drool began to dribble down his chin as Yanjime and Izuru increased their pace.  
Izuru let out a low growl. "Swallow it," was all he said as he hilted himself in Hajime, coming deep into his throat.  
Despite the command, Hajime was caught off guard, and could only swallow so much before he began to choke on it. Izuru pulled out of his mouth quickly, allowing him to cough, spilling Izuru's come on the ground. "What a disappointment," Izuru sighed.  
Without Izuru holding him up, Hajime fell face down as Yanjime thrust into him brutally. "S-Slow down, please," he whined.  
"Not a chance." Yanjime continued his brutal pace, reaching his hand down to jerk Hajime off.  
Hajime let out a shout as he came hard, eyes rolling back in his head. Yanjime thrust a few more times before following suit, coming hard inside of Hajime.  
Yanjime pulled out, watching as Hajime just lay there exhausted. "So, how did it feel being a cum dumpster for your other selves?"  
Hajime only let out a low whine before falling unconscious.  
Izuru tilted his head. "Should one of us take control?"  
"Nah. We said we wouldn't. The body can just stay asleep until Hajime recovers..." Yanjime grinned at him. "Hey, since you and I are still awake-"  
"No thanks."  
"... Killjoy."


End file.
